The present disclosure relates to a water purification system and, in particular, to an outside-in water purification system utilized when the water source is placed above the water purification system.
Water purification systems, also known as water purifiers, are utilized in various applications to remove impurities and/or odors from water within water systems. On large passenger vehicles, such as aircraft, at least one water purifier within the water system is utilized to purify the water as the water flows from a water source, such as a tank, to a water faucet or other water dispensing unit. When the aircraft is not in use for an extended period of time, or when the aircraft will be or is parked in below-freezing conditions, it is necessary to fully drain the water from the water system (including the water purifier) to maintain sanitary conditions and prevent components from damage caused by the freezing of the water. Thus, it is important that all water is drained from the purifier. Current water treatment units; such as water purifiers, water filters, and ultraviolet sterilizers; use drain lines to drain the water out of areas of the water purifier that are below the outlet, where water is able to sit/pool in low lying areas and is unable to flow through an outlet of the water purifier through gravity alone. However, these drain lines increase the weight of the system, which decreases the efficiency of the vehicle. Further, the drain lines increase the complexity and the number of components, resulting in a system that is more likely to break down. Thus, a water purifier that is configured to allow water to drain from the system without the need for drain lines is advantageous.